touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Suika Ibuki
frame|right Introduction Suika Ibuki, a cheerful little drunken Oni girl with the ability to manipulate density, and a friend to Reimu and Yukari. Suika is patriotic to Oni so she enjoys drinking and is passionate about joyful festivals, but underneath her playful and tipsy outer persona is a very cunning and powerful being that possesses extreme raw strength and energy. Suika's playstyle isn't much different from her personality. She may seem haphazard even in highly experienced and skilled hands, but Suika really packs quite a punch when she actually lands just about anything. But instead of randomly attacking and hoping to land hits, formulating a gameplan for Suika usually consists of punishing the opponent for poor movement. Suika is able to cover wide areas with both bullet and melee moves pretty easily. In addition to covering space, Suika is also really good at pressuring the opponent into moving, since a lot of her mixups and bullets can result in heavy consequences if the opponent doesn't move. Thus, forcing your opponent to move so you can hit them, or packing on the pressure if they don't move. Normal Moves Close 5A: Her old 5A, fast arm swing punch. Potential opener for almost every string she has. Hits high. f.5A: Old 6A, forward gourd on a string. Hits high. f.5A: Charged version with longer range. Hits high crush. 5AAAA: Her old 5A, then the animations of punches for her 66A, then her old 22A. First two hits are mids, third hit is a high launch, fourth hit is a high crush that wallslams on hit. As of 1.02, this combo no longer whiffs at mid-range. 2A: Old 2B, doesn't seem as broken as the old one though. Lies back and kicks, somehow sliding her forward in the process. Fairly slow as 2As go. Hits low. 6A: A mid-range flamethrower. Wallslams. Does not drain spirit orbs because this is a high hitting melee move. 6A: Same as 6A, but has longer range. High guardcrush, also melee. 3A: Her old 22B animation. A slide that moves her forwards. Hits low. 3A: Charged version. Low crush. Slides her forward about twice as much as the non-charged version. 2B: Her old 2A, takes an orb, hits low. 2B: Charged version, takes an orb, hits low, deals two spirit damage on incorrect block. 66A: Her old 66A. Does not graze, but seems better! First hit mid, Second hit high. Two orbs on wrongblock. On block, use 236b to prevent punish. On hit, 421b hj9 j.A j.6A 6B. The 6B is dependent on how many of the babies land. If someone lazy lands 66A, any 623B, alt or otherwise, works. Main 623B does the most damage. 66B: Her old 3DB. Hits low. Her only move with startup graze. Also grazes throughout animation. Maximum 3 hits. 3 orbs on wrongblock. If the opponent starts with a wrongblock, they can switch inbetween hits. 66C: LOLIBALL. Hits high. After a bit of startup, this attack has graze frames throughout. If the opponent is too far away and the loliball ends in front of them, prepare to be punished. On both block or hit, an opening develops in which Suika falls down like a retard to the floor. Here, there are three options: if blocked, take the punishment as if whiffing a DP; 623B/C; alt 236B/C. The dive leaves its own punishable opening afterward, but comes with a chance to punish greedy opponents. The genki dama, on the other hand, leaves no ground opening. Instead, the bullet itself can be grazed and punished, but by then you should have dashed away or in. j.A: Old jA, you will be using this much more than IaMP. Hits high. If you're using j.A to approach, be careful of characters whose jump attacks have forward hit boxes. Also, be sure to press A at the last second. Otherwise, you're giving away your intent too early and your opponent can counter. j.6A: Old jB, Generally used after jA in combos. With its fairly nice active frames it makes a good air fishing move. Hits high. May hit backwards because of the stationary hitbox and Suika's backwards momentum with the move. Wallslams. j.2A: Suika's IaMP j.2A, but now with added recoil! Hits high and groundslams. The counterhit version is just a higher slam than normal. Decent reach; with perfect timing, this can counter-hit into various bullets and air combos. j.8A: Animation is her old 3DA but...she flies in the air like a helicopter. Think Robo Ky. Absolutely silly-looking. Can be used to stall in the air or punish air ukemi if the opponent tries to escape with graze. Doesn't do much damage, but it's damned funny seeing lolicopter hit things. Bullet Moves 5B: Fires a bouncing white bullet that bounce off the floor until collision with other bullets or opponents. Can destroy other bullets without exploding themselves, so they're good for annoying things like Alice doll barrages and some of Yuyuko's butterflies. 5B: After a short charge, fires 3 bouncing white bullets. 6B: Suika throws a fireball at the opponent. Two hits. On collision with any bullet, the fireball explodes in a short radius and destroys any other nearby opposing bullets. If the opponent is in the air, the fireball tracks upward to meet them at a maximum of roughly 40 degrees. Quite fast, making it a decent, if not insanely useful, long-distance poke. j.B: Air version of 5B. The maximum bounce of the bullet is roughly half of the screen vertically when as far away as possible. j.B: Air version of 5B. j.6B: Air version of 6B. If the opponent is below Suika, the bullet goes down at a maximum angle of about 40 degrees. j.2B: Air version of 6B. Angled lower than j.6B, allowing for marginally more corner pressure. Hisoutensoku only. 5C: Tosses a cluster bomb that moves slightly forward. After a short distance, it explodes into 18 smaller ones in a circle. The cluster has no hitbox until it explodes. Ordinary behavior if Suika is hit after throwing and before detonation is for it to travel as normal, then explode into weather crystals instead of fireballs, but if Suika is hit by a 'light' move (moves that never CH, few exceptions) 5C will detonate as normal. If blocked on center, where all 18 bullets instantly hit the opponent, they lose slightly more than two orbs. HJC point is much later than 2C's and 6C's, so it's better to use this as some sort of meaty or cancel into a special. 6C: Same as 5C, with more horizontal distance. Viewed from one corner to the other, its distance is roughly half the screen. 2C: Similar to 5C, but instead thrown from a crouching position. Travels less horizontally than 5C, but it covers a large area directly above, in front of, and slightly behind Suika. Don't HJC if the enemy is dashing toward you. j.C: Air version of 5C j.6C: Air version of 6C Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Missing Purple Power Suika's Lv.4 "giant" spellcard. This has been given a variety of nicknames, such as: uberloli, biggie size, purple drank, giant, and various others. In this form Suika possesses super armor and can walk, jump, and perform serveral different attacks on the ground and in the air. They are as follows: :Attacks: * Activation pose. When the spellcard is activated, the pose contains a hitbox roughly the size of Suika's new form. Hits mid and is air blockable. This activation pose naturally combos into standing A. * Backturned neutral standing (Backturned Horn). Unblockable and grazable. While Suika is standing still she sways back, and her horn contains a small hitbox roughly half the size of the horn in the foreground, when she is fully leaned backwards. Though the hitbox is small and there's some startup before it appears during the standing animation, the fact that it's unblockable makes it rather useful at times. Note that the standing animation can be reset by taking a step forward/backward, which is faster to hit with the horn again than allowing the animation to fully cycle on it's own. Horn, horn, standing A is a valid combo. * Forward Walking. Hits mid, unairblockable and is melee. The leg and foot in the background (Suika's "left foot" when facing right) contains a hitbox while walking. The hitbox extends from he waist to her foot and is roughly as wide has her foot, then at foot-level it has an increased horizontal range (wider than her foot). * Jump (headbutt): When Suika jumps either vertically or diagonally, she gains a hitbox while ascending, her head tilted upwards, resulting in a Mario-style headbutt. Hits high (can GC on wrongblock but whiffs crouchers), air blockable. The hitbox extends from her fingertips on both hands, horizontally, and from her fingers to her forehead, vertically. * Standing A: Forward punch. Hits high, unairblockable, unwrongblockable. Whiffs short crouching characters. * Standing B: Downward punch. Hits low and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. * Standing C: Upwards punch. Hits high and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. The hitbox for this is gigantic, there is a hitbox between her legs (past the collision box), and from the knees up to her hair, and an additional hitbox surrounding her whole arm. This allows it to hit even crouching opponents at close range. This attack also produces projectiles at top of punch. * 2B/C: Suika pounds the ground creating a slow moving wave of earth that will cross the entire bottom of the screen. Moves slightly faster than Suika and continues until it runs off screen. Doesn't seem to be any difference between versions * j.A: Jumping kick. Hits high and GCs on wrongblock, unairblockable. Pretty decent move, the hit box covers both of her feet entirely and has a slightly higher vertical reach, above her foot. * j.B: Ground stomp. Hits low and will hit on wrongblock, unairblockable. This move instantly modifies Suika's air trajectory, so that if done right after leaving the ground she will quickly land into the stomp. The hitbox extends much further horizontally than her feet, extending slightly past her dress. But only extends as far vertically as her knees. This move will hit going up as well. * j.C: Suika flings herself in air, unairblockable. Combos :Midscreen/Corner: ::*'5AAAA' ::Notes: dial-A is Suika's most damaging mid/corner off a c.5A without any alternate spellcards. In corner, may be followed by a c.5a on certain characters. ::*'5AA 5B 236B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: use if dial-A is too far away ::*'5AA 2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: use 5AA 5B 236B is too far away, and if 2nd A is too far away, just end with 2B. ::*'2A (5B 236B)/2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'2A 3A 5B HJ9 J5A J2A J6A or 6B' ::Damage: 2440 or 2318 ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: The 2A doesn't connect. The combo starts from 3A. Should be done a bit far away from the opponent. ::*'3A (5B 236B)/2B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2/0 ::*'66A 22B j.2A 623C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'j.2A 5C/6C (6D) 5A 6A 6B/623B' - ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Use 5C/623B for corner, 6C/6B for midscreen. ::*'2B 2C 2C 8D j.6A' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Generally works most of the time, the aerial ender may be tweaked for more damage depending on character but j.6A is probably most reliable/universal. ::*'66a 214b j.A j.6A 6B ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1/2 ::Notes: Depends on how many babies connect. If more connect, then it'll limit at j.6A and you can omit 6B. ::*'J2A 6C 6C 6C 6B''' ::Damage: Varies ::Limit: Yes. If done right. ::Spirit Orb Usage: Almost 5 ::Notes: Depends where you hit the opponent at with the J2A. Damage can vary. Probably, the most simple way to do this is J2A 6C flight 9 6C flight 6 6C 6B. ::*'J2A 6C J5A HJ9 J5A J6A J6B' ::Damage: Varies ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 or 3 ::Notes: Hit the opponent with a J2A not near ground around head level. Throw out the 6C and fly quickly with a J5A upon landing. HJ9 and J5A again finishing with a J6A J6B. ::*'2B 2C HJ9 J5A J2A 623B' ::Limit: Yes. ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Useful combo if you land 2B, which can commonly happen in sunshower if you get a guardcrush. Ex: 3A (guardcrush) 2B-> combo. :Corner: ::*'j.A j.6A 5B/6B 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::Notes: 5B is more reliable, omit B's if too far ::*'5A 6A 5B 236B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::Notes: Begins with 5A as a poke against characters in the air. Limits. ::*'66A j.A j.6A j.5B 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::*'3A 5B j.A j.6A 623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::*'6A 5B j.A j.6A 6B/623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::Notes: If you ever land a near corner 6A. Works without CH. ::*'J5A J5A J2A J5A J6A J6B' ::Damage: 3030 ::Limit: 120 ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 ::Notes: Works on Bigger Characters. :Spellcard Combos ::*'5AA (5B) ' ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 for max damage ::Notes: Won't work with Level 1 Giant, Level 1 Rock and point-blank grab supers. ::*'5AAA(66A) MPP Jump/5A/5C' ::Spirit Orb usage: 0 ::Notes: Corner combo into a safe MPP. Limits with any ender and leaves the opponent in the corner. It is suggested you move back slightly to setup for horn oki or avoid escape via rolling tech and move into optimal range for 5A and 5C to punish high jumps out. ::*'5AAAA MPP' ::Spirit Orb usage: 0 ::Notes: Another safe corner MPP. This one bounces them midscreen. Perhaps not as useful as the first one, but you can setup groundwave after and stop most escapes with a simple 5A after it. ::*'66A(one hit) Massacre' ::Spirit Orb usage: 0 ::Notes: Timing is somewhat strict, you need a slight pause after the one hit of 66A to land massacre. Though it may look like it might connect on block, it wont. Even with a blocked 66a's first hit looking to be inside the opponent, the card itself won't start until pushback has ended. A whiff in other words. ::*'5A/3A/66A/66B Dunk' ::Spirit Orb usage: 0 ::Notes: Basically any random hit into Dunk. This is rather scary since dunk will do 3k+ with any of the random hits for easy and guaranteed damage. ::*'MPP(CH) 5A/5C/j5A' ::Spirit Orb usage: 0 ::Notes: If you get a CH for some reason you get a gigantic knockdown. You can immediately j5A, time a 5A, or just push 5C if you're lazy. You need to be in the corner for 5C to land. If using either Chain: ::*'5AA 5B 5AAAA' ::Damage: ~2400 ::Limit: 120 ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 ::Notes: Normal combo for executing chain spellcards. ::*'5AA 5B 236B ' ::Spirit Orb usage: 2 ::Notes: Limit resets here. Chain brings them in limited so you can begin a blockstring for more possible damage. Requires Lvl.0 firepunch for this to not limit before the chain coming out. :Tempest Combos (Old Tempest only): ::*'5AAA/66A hj9 j5A j6A 6B/623B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 ::Notes: 623B for corners, 6B for midscreen. ::*'3A hj9 j5A j2A 6B/623B/5B 6D j5A j6A' ::Spirit Orb usage: 1 ::Notes: Won't work if 3A CH's. If that happens, just hj9 j5A j6A 6B/623B afterwards. For 5B 6D j5A j6A, it only works on a few characters, and timing is tough. :Monsoon Combos: ::*'5AA 2B 2B 2B' ::Spirit Orb usage: 3 ::Notes: Easy 3k anywhere. Plus it looks funny. ::*'5AA 2B 5C hj9 j6A' ::Spirit Orb usage: 3 ::Notes: Another easy midscreen combo for about ~3.6k anywhere. ::*'5AA 2B 2A 2B 2C hj9 j5A j6A' ::Spirit Orb usage: ::Notes: About 3.5k corner combo with monsoon. ::*'5AA 2B 5C MP' ::Spirit Orb usage: ::Notes: Usable anywhere, and hooray, it breaks 4k on counterhit, extremely good damage for a 2 card. Pause a bit between the 5C and the MP, else the opponent will be launched before the bullet detonates. ::*'j2A j6C 6D jA (land) jA j6A j6B' ::Spirit Orb Usage: ::Notes: Midscreen and near-corner. Different heights and ranges on hit with the J2A will result in different positions for the J6C balls. Whiff the followup to JA as needed. ::*'j2A jC j623b MP' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Corner. Will whiff without the dive. Limits on the MP's hit at Lvl.0 Dive.